deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Tesla Man/Phantom of the Opera vs Mr Hyde
Last week on Monsters Unleashed: when you mess with the Vampire, you get the fangs Stats PHANTOM OF THE OPERA: NAMED ERIK AT BIRTH, THE KILLER THAT LIVES BELOW THE PARIS OPERA HOUSE WILL KILL WHOEVER NESISARY TO GET WHAT HE WANTS VS MR HYDE: THE CRAZED INNER CREATURE THAT INVADES DR JEKYLL'S BODY TO KILL WHO EVER WILL GET ON HIS NERVES WEAPONS PHANTOM MR HYDE X Factors Disadvantages of Monsters PHANTOM *NOT VERY STRONG *MASK RESTRICTS VISION *NOT VERY FAMILIAR WITH TERAIN MR HYDE *NOT VERY AGILE *USES UNCONVENTIONAL WEAPONS *CRAZY THIS WILL BE 1 ON 1 BATTLE TAKING PLACE IN THE OPERA HOUSE WHO IS DEADLIEST? Battle Behind the Paris Opera house, Mr Hyde is chasing an Opera House worker. the worker runs into the back door onto the stage, where Hyde tackles him and beats him with his cane, over and over, till eventualy the man is surrounded in a pool of his own blood. The stage lights come on, and seated in the back of the theater, the phantom stands, clapping his hands. "Bravo!" the phantom continues clapping and walks down the isles until he steps on the stage and comes face to face with the panting Mr Hyde. "I see i have some competition here" the phantom points at Hyde "this wont take long." the phantom takes a step back, and Hyde swings his cane at the phantom, but the phantom reaches his hand out and grabs hold of the cane, tossing it off the stage. he unsheaths his sword, pointing it at Hyde, till the tip touches Hydes neck. Hyde backs up behind the curtains, followed by the phantom, still pointing his sword. Hyde runs into a table backstage, and grabs the candlestick and swings it at phantom, knocking the sword out of his hand. Hyde takes a seccond blow, hitting phantoms face, knocking his mask off, revealing his horribly disfigured face. the phantom turns around, and ducks down for his sword, and runs to a ladder and climbs it, heading to the rafters. Hyde runs and jumps off the stage to retrieve his walking stick, then jumps back onstage to follow the phantom. making it to the ladder, he sees the phantom on a rafter. Hyde begins climbing, strugling to lift his own weight. finnaly making it to the top, he finds the phantom on the other side of the rafter he's standing on. Hyde runs forward and swings his walking stick, but the phantom ducks and stabs Hyde in the side with his sword. Hyde drops his stick as it falls and hits the stage. Hyde charges forward and raps his arms around phantoms neck, and chokes him. phantom punches Hyde, and Hyde lets go of his neck. phantom takes a step forward, buts his sword back on his belt, and ties a noose around Hyde's neck. Hyde struggles to get it off as phantom ties the rope on one of the rafters, then kicks Hyde, sending him flying downwards, breaking his neck, and killing him off. the phantom looks down and whispers, "not good enough" and turns, disapearing into the shadows. Category:Blog posts